Six Paths Sage Mode
is a divine transformation gifted by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to those who have an iron faith and the guts to never give up.Fourth Databook, page 310 It significantly enhances the user's powers and allows them to use a number of new techniques. Attributes NTCM and SPSM.png|Naruto's initial Nine-Tails Chakra Mode with Six Paths Sage Mode. Gaiden NTCM and SPSM.png|Naruto's second chakra mode with Six Paths Sage Mode in the ''Boruto'' anime. Naruto's 1st NTCM and SPSM - Boruto Movie.png|Naruto's initial chakra mode with Six Paths Sage Mode in the ''Boruto'' movie. Naruto's 2nd NTCM and SPSM - Boruto Movie.png|Naruto's second chakra mode with Six Paths Sage Mode in the Boruto movie. Naruto's 1st NTCM and SPSM - Boruto Manga.png|Naruto's initial chakra mode with Six Paths Sage Mode in the ''Boruto'' manga. Naruto's 2nd NTCM and SPSM - Boruto Manga.png|Naruto's second chakra mode with Six Paths Sage Mode in the Boruto manga. This state is indicated with Naruto's pupils consisting of a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no pigmentation around his eyes that would otherwise signify the standard Sage Mode.Naruto chapter 672, page 17 Since Naruto first awakened this power, he has always used it simultaneously with the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Directly after obtaining Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power, Naruto's eyes are yellowVolume 70 cover and later orange with the various chakra modes he uses after the war, just like his previous ones before meeting Hagoromo.Boruto: Naruto the Movie This mode increases the user's physical parameters well above that of Sage Mode and the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, as Naruto was able to kick away Truth-Seeking Balls before entering the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode with this power. As a heightened state of Sage Mode, Naruto's jutsu are augmented with larger amounts of natural energy to make them stronger. With the power he received from Hagoromo, Naruto has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things: his sensing ability rises, to the point where he can sense and thus react to the invisible shadows in the world of Limbo.Naruto chapter 674, pages 6-7 When Naruto uses his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode in conjunction with his Six Paths Sage Mode, he can push his abilities even further, such as being able to levitate,Naruto chapter 680, page 12 becoming fast enough to catch Kaguya Ōtsutsuki off guard''Naruto'' chapter 687, page 16 and durable enough to take a Chidori unharmed.Naruto chapter 695, page 5 Trivia * In the Shikamaru Hiden novel, it is suggested that having the chakra of all nine tailed beasts is also a requirement to obtain this mode. * In the colourised versions of chapters 676 and 678 included in digital editions of Weekly Shōnen Jump, Naruto's eyes in this mode were depicted with orange irides, much like his previous transformations. Later illustrations coloured by Masashi Kishimoto instead depict Naruto with yellow irides. The colouration was corrected in subsequent chapters and the Naruto: Colour Edition release of volume 71. * In VIZ Shonen Jump, Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode was attributed to the Six Paths Yang Power. However, this is not mentioned in the manga or the databooks. References pt-br:Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos id:Mode Petapa Enam Jalan es:Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos